Rainy Day
by Tomoyo Daidouji
Summary: Misty takes a walk in the rain. Ash gets to know his friend a little better.


Title: Rainy Day  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nintendo does! Lucky people...   
----------------------------------------  
It started to rain. The gang was in the Pokemon Center hiding from the storm.  
Misty turned and looked out the window. Ash sat at the table playing poker with Brock.  
Togepi and Pikachu were asleep in the corner. Without a word, Misty grabbed her jacket  
and slipped out of the room. They didn't even notice she was gone.  
  
Misty walked along the dirt path. She shivered slightly at the cold wind and tugged  
at her hood. She pulled it all the way over her hair so it wouldn't get wet. She sighed.  
  
'I love it when it rains...It's so peaceful.' she thought.  
  
She watched the puddles of water dribble as raindrops hit them. She walked over  
to a rock, where water was pouring down off of a drainage pipe from a roof. It flowed  
down across the rock and into a huge puddle. As she walked around the corner, she saw  
lots more. A huge puddle of water that was sparkling clean. You could see right through  
it. She walked under a roofed bridge and took her hood off. She shook her head to fix her  
messed up hair.  
  
::Back at the Pokemon Center::  
Ash looked up from his cards to find no Misty anywhere around them.  
  
"Hey Brock?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Where's Misty?"  
  
"Oh I dunno, she was here just a minute ago..." he said looking around.  
  
Ash turned to the window to see it was pouring rain.  
  
"I'll go find her. She doesn't need to be out in this storm."  
  
He got up and grabbed his jacket and ran out the door leaving Brock alone without  
someone to play poker with. Pikachu had just woke up and looked over at Brock.   
  
"Hey Pikachu, up for a game of Poker?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Pika! Pi!"  
  
::On the bridge::  
Misty sighed. Suddenly, she heard a faint calling and thought she'd heard her name.  
  
"Misty!" Ash ran up to her with his jacket on. Misty stood there looking at him smiling.  
  
"Hi Ash!" she said happily.  
  
"Misty!" he yelled kind of upset at her "You shouldn't be out in this rain! You're gonna  
catch a cold! Come on, let's go back to the Pokemon Center and get you dried off."  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I happen to like it out here! And, furthermore, I don't need YOU to tell me what to do!  
I'm not going to catch a cold and if I did it wouldn't be any of YOUR business now would  
it?!" she said snatching her arm away from him.  
  
"What did I do? I was just trying to be nice!"  
  
She sighed and turned away from him looking at the water puddles.  
  
"Ash...look at that and tell me what you see." she said pointing to the water.  
  
"uh...water?"  
  
"Ash! It's more than just water.....you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Misty! It's just a puddle! I think you've caught the flu and your mind is going, now let's  
go back."  
  
"I have not lost my mind! If just once, for one second you could stop being so stubborn  
and snobby and open your mind to other people you'd see what I mean!" she said storming  
off.  
  
He chased after her dumbfounded. She walked off into an alley filled with water so clear  
you could see the rocks beneath.  
  
"What am I supposed to see?" he asked her simply.   
  
"Just look! Don't you see how pretty it is? I come here because I want to get away from  
things...."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Well...you" she said plainly.  
  
"Me?!" he sweatdropped. "Thanks alot...."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way. You just get on my nerves, like now..."  
  
Ash stopped walking a minute and looked at the stream that flowed thoroughly  
and clearly.  
  
"I see it. It's supposed to be calming, right?  
  
"Yes...well for me....I guess other people don't see it that way though..." She pulled her  
hood up over her head and started walking back.  
  
"I see it that way! I think I understand now...why you like water so much." he said running  
up to her smiling.  
  
"Yeah...almost as much as you like Pokemon!" she giggled.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
'No wonder they call Misty a Mermaid. She loves water alot!'  
  
Narrator: And so, as Ash walks back to the Pokemon Center with Misty, not only  
has he learned something today about water, he's also learned a little more about his best  
friend!  
---------------------------------  
Hi! I know it's very short but I just wanted to write this because I was walking in  
the rain earlier(It's really coming down here!) And, I really love looking at all the puddles  
of water and rain becuz I LOVE Water! Just like Misty! ^_^ Anyway Review me please!  
Thankies!  
~Tomoyo 


End file.
